


Rebekah : La prophétie de la Gardienne

by AntheaLechexy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempt at Humor, Elemental Magic, Elves, F/M, Fantastic, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, My OC is a mess, Original Character(s), Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaLechexy/pseuds/AntheaLechexy
Summary: « On se retrouvera », chaque nuit ses mots hantent mes cauchemars. Jamais je n’oublierai cette promesse, prononcée par un homme étrange, juste avant qu’il ne disparaisse sous mes yeux, emportant mes parents avec lui. Du haut de mes 6 ans, j’étais loin de me douter que, dix ans plus tard, ces évènements me propulseraient dans un monde fantastique caché dans les confins de la Terre. Un monde où des peuples, tout droit sorti des contes de fées, se font une guerre sans pitié et où je suis au cœur d’une prophétie tellement évidente, qu’il en existe mille et une interprétations. Leur seul point commun est qu’elles me désignent toutes comme la Gardienne de l’Harmonie, sorte de représentante de la Déesse ayant créé ce monde. Beaucoup souhaitent empêcher sa réalisation et malheureusement pour moi, ils n’ont pas trouvé plus simple que d’essayer de me tuer pour arriver à leur fins.Aux côtés de ma meilleure amie qui se trouve être une elfe, même si non… elle ne ressemble en rien à un personnage du Seigneur des anneaux, je vais devoir apprendre à distinguer mes ennemis de mes amis car comme je vais l’apprendre, l’Harmonie n’est atteinte que lorsqu’il existe une balance parfaite entre le bien et le mal…
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

_La perte d’un être cher est une épreuve que l’on ne surmonte jamais réellement. On se rappelle toujours les cris, les pleurs et la perte, le vide incommensurable, impossible à combler. Ils sont des restes de ce qui a été perdu, de ce qui a été vécu, mais aussi de ce que l'on ne pourra plus jamais connaître._

\- “Merci ! Merci ! Merci !!” s’exclama la petite fille avec joie.

Elle tenait entre ses mains un livre assez épais. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d’un vert profond. Elle regardait ses parents avec des paillettes dans les yeux, sautillant dans le salon en tournant autour du sapin décoré. Les adultes autour d’elle la regardait avec des sourires amusés.

\- “Rebekah, calme-toi, tu vas finir par te faire mal”, lui dit sa mère avec un sourire.

\- “D’accord maman…” lui répondit la petite. Elle s’assis par terre, près du sapin, et ouvrit son livre s’attardant sur les images.

Autour d’elle, les trois adultes discutaient sans se préoccuper plus longtemps de sa présence. Rebekah ne connaissait pas bien l’homme que ses parents avaient invités pour la fête. Il n’était pas habituel qu’ils aient des invités. Ses parents étaient plutôt solitaires. En effet, à part pour aller à la librairie pour leur travail, ils sortaient peu, passant une majorité de leur temps libre avec leur fille.

Vers 23h, l’homme décida de rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu’il fut parti, la petite alla directement dans sa chambre et se glissa rapidement dans son pyjama. Elle sauta dans son lit, son livre entre les mains. Sa mère arriva bientôt et lui sourit depuis le pas de la porte.

\- “Je suppose que tu veux que je te lise une histoire ?” dit-elle en souriant.

\- “Oui s’il te plait ! Juste une !” supplia la petite avec des yeux de cocker.

Elle vint s’installer sur le lit en riant, et lui conta l’histoire d’un monde imaginaire, où des êtres extraordinaires pouvaient contrôler la nature pour protéger quelque princesse en détresse. L’enfant était captivée par l’histoire, mais bientôt ses yeux papillonnèrent. Elle s’endormit profondément. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Rebekah fut réveillée par une drôle de sensation. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce sentiment mais il la terrifiait. Après un rapide coup d’œil pour vérifier sa chambre, elle se recoucha en se cachant sous les couvertures, ne voulant pas aller embêter ses parents pour si peu.

Mais la sensation ne partait pas, elle avait l’impression d’étouffer, comme si un poids immense pesait sur sa poitrine. Bientôt, elle ressenti des fourmillements s’étendre dans tout son corps. Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulant appeler sa mère à l’aide, puis la referma brusquement. Instinctivement, elle savait que si elle faisait du bruit, quelque chose de terrible viendrait. Elle se leva donc, se décidant à aller voir sa mère. Silencieusement, elle passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre, regardant des deux côtés pour s’assurer que le couloir était vide. Il n'y avait personne, pas un murmure ne se faisait entendre.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit, comme si quelque chose était tombé. Elle sursauta, puis secoua la tête, comme pour chasser sa peur. Elle fit un pas dans le couloir menant au salon. Les guirlandes du sapin illuminaient la pièce d’une lumière verte presque fantomatique, formant des ombres derrière les canapés, et se reflétant sur les photographies accrochées au mur. Elle fut rassurée, non pas qu’elle ait peur du noir, mais parce qu’elle se rappela qu’en cette nuit de fête, rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver.

Elle s’avança alors dans le couloir menant à la chambre de ses parents. Une panique irraisonnée commençait à gagner du terrain sur le calme qu’elle essayait de maintenir. Elle s’était figée, la pression sur sa poitrine augmenta, lui lançant par moment des chocs électriques douloureux.

Elle contourna les canapés et sortit du salon. Deux choses la surprirent. Tout d’abord, de la chambre de ses parents semblait s’échapper une lumière diffuse. De plus, elle n’entendait pas les ronflements habituels de son père.

Elle serra ses petits poings contre son corps, inspira un bon coup, et avança dans le couloir. Lorsqu’elle arriva près de la chambre parentale, elle sembla entendre des chuchotements. Elle passa la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte, sans faire de bruit, se demandant ce qu’il se passait. Ce qu’elle vit la tétanisa. Face à elle, de l’autre côté du lit double, elle pouvait voir son père, appuyé sur la table de nuit, les mains sur le ventre. Il grimaçait. A gauche de la porte, un homme tenait sa mère en suspension par la gorge.

L’homme était de dos, et personne n’avait remarqué l’arrivée de la petite.

\- “Nous ne savons rien je te le jure !” gémis la mère de Rebekah.

La petite eu alors une nouvelle vague de douleur dans la poitrine et s’élança vers la femme.

\- “Maman !” dit-elle en sautant pour s’accrocher à sa taille, ne tenant pas compte de l’homme.

Sous la surprise, il lâcha celle qu’il considérait comme sa proie. Il n’avait senti personne arriver, et semblait choqué par ce simple fait. La mère s’était écroulée au sol entraînant la petite dans ses bras. Elle l’entourait, essayant de la soustraire le plus possible au regard de l’étranger.

\- “Maman j’ai mal…” murmura Rebekah en lui montrant sa poitrine.

La mère écarquillât les yeux et lui murmura que ce n’étais pas grave, que ça allait partir. La petite hocha la tête en se frottant la poitrine, puis détourna son attention vers l’homme devant elle. Il était grand, plus grand que son père. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux d’un bleu glacial. Il les regardait en fronçant les sourcils, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits.

\- “Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un enfant…” dit-il en avançant vers Rebekah. Il soupira, puis continua plus bas : “Elle n’a rien à voir avec notre affaire...”

Il essaya de la tirer des bras de sa mère qui voulait la garder auprès d’elle, apeurée. L’homme interpréta sa réaction comme un élan maternel protecteur.

\- “Lâche-la Natalie, tu sais que je ne fais pas de mal aux enfants”, grogna-t-il.

La mère hésita, mais resserra plus encore sa prise sur l’enfant qui s’agrippa à elle, effrayée par l’aura de violence se dégageant de l’homme.

\- “Allez, pousse-toi de là gamine” s’énerva-t-il en lui tirant le bras. La peur de Rebekah se mua en colère aux paroles de l’inconnu.

Elle avait horreur que les adultes l’appellent “gamine”. Tout son entourage le savait. La dernière fois, elle avait refusé de manger et de parler jusqu’à ce que son père s’excuse. La fillette le fusilla donc d'un regard noir, ce qui, étant donné qu’elle était haute comme trois pommes et qu’il en avait déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres, n’eut que peu d’effet sur lui.

\- “De un, je suis pas une gamine” dit-elle en roulant des yeux, “et de deux, tu n’as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Lâche-moi et laisse-moi tranquille !” cracha-t-elle.

Étrangement, il la lâcha immédiatement. Il fixa alors la main qui avait lâché sa prise d’un air éberlué. La mère lâcha l’enfant en étouffant une exclamation de surprise. Rebekah quant à elle, se leva, lui faisant face d’un air fier et le défiant du regard. Elle se rendit alors compte que, tout comme sa peur, la douleur dans sa poitrine avait totalement disparue. Sur le visage de l’inconnu, le doute avait pris le pas sur la surprise.

\- “Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?” demanda-t-il d’une voix douce.

Les parents se crispèrent en entendant la question. Rebekah sentit la tension monter dans la pièce et, ne pouvant se tourner vers sa mère de façon trop visible, elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son père. Ce dernier, toujours soutenu par la table de nuit, la regardait d’un air désespéré en secouant la tête. La petite compris que son âge était important, et décida de ne pas le donner à l’inconnu face à elle. Elle tendit sa petite main vers le haut en fermant le poing. 

\- “Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq…” compta-t-elle en dépliant à chaque fois un doigt. “J'ai 5 ans !” annonça-t-elle en lui montrant sa main, espérant qu’il la croirait.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de son interlocuteur, nullement dupe de son mensonge. Il lui fit alors signe d’approcher. Instinctivement, elle fit un petit pas en avant. Sa mère voulut la retenir, mais un seul regard de l’homme l’en dissuada. Il s’accroupit face à Rebekah de façon à être à sa hauteur, tout en tendant sa main vers elle.

\- “Tu veux bien me montrer ton bras ?” lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête et en désignant son bras droit.

La petite se méfiait toujours de lui et hésita. Après tout, il avait demandé gentiment. Elle eut alors le sentiment qu’il fallait absolument qu’elle réponde favorablement à sa demande. Si elle avait été plus âgée, elle se serait peut-être inquiétée de cet élan.

Elle lui tendit donc son bras, scrutant ses gestes avec attention. Elle était prête à reculer au premier mouvement suspect. Il lui prit doucement le bras et dégagea la manche du pyjama qu’elle portait pour qu’il soit découvert jusqu’à l’épaule, et murmura de façon inaudible. La petite sentit des picotements tout en haut de son bras et elle le regarda intriguée. Elle vit alors un dessin prendre forme. Il était assez grand. Il y avait un cercle noir surmonté d’un dessin vert. Des demi-lunes encadraient chaque côté de la sphère, une noire et une rouge. Entourant le tout, un ruban doré brillait. Rebekah était fascinée, et elle n’était pas la seule.

En effet, l’homme regardait le symbole avec des yeux écarquillés, son regard passant du symbole au visage de la petite sans relâche. Cette dernière détourna son attention vers l’étranger et se demanda ce que le dessin pouvait signifier pour qu’il réagisse de façon si violente à son apparition.

Quand elle voulut le regarder à nouveau, il avait disparu. L'homme sembla se reprendre et la relâcha. Puis, ses traits se durcirent sous le coup de la colère. Il se détourna de l’enfant et s'approcha de son père qui tentait de se faire tout petit dans le coin de la pièce.

\- “Alors comme ça, c’est vous qui nous la cachiez depuis tout ce temps ! Tu ne peux plus faire semblant de ne rien savoir maintenant ! Je t'avais prévenu Yaël !” s’exclama-t-il d’un ton menaçant en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il le jeta vers la mère de Rebekah qui tentait de se rapprocher discrètement de la porte. Lorsqu’il se réceptionna sur le sol, un flot important de sang sortit de son ventre et la petite comprit que son père était blessé. La terreur s'empara à nouveau d’elle devant la violence qu'avait manifesté l’étranger à l’égard de son père. Elle sut alors que, si l’étranger ne lui ferait pas de mal, ses parents, eux, étaient réellement en danger.

L'homme s’était placé entre elle et ses parents, lui tournant complètement le dos. Voulant les sauver à tout prix, elle bondit et s'agrippa fermement à son dos tout en poussant un cri d’attaque.

\- “T'es méchant ! Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! Laisse Papa et Maman tranquille ! Ne leur fais pas de mal !” hurlait la petite d’une voix suraigüe.

Il voulait se dérober au traitement que la fillette infligeait à ses oreilles mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre sans la bousculer. En ayant visiblement assez, il passa ses mains derrière lui pour l’agripper. Rebekah ne fut pas assez forte et il la délogea. Il la lâcha, la faisant retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Pendant qu’ils se débattaient, les parents de la petite tentaient de profiter de la distraction pour fuir. L’homme, qui s’en était rendu compte, se dirigea rapidement vers eux. Ils ne le virent même pas arriver. Il les attrapa par les cheveux et les empêcha de passer le pas de la porte. Il se retourna brusquement, forçant les parents à suivre le mouvement. Rebekah était en train de se relever et voulut se rediriger vers lui.

\- “Reste où tu es ! Ils n’ont que ce qu’ils méritent”, dit-il avec mépris, ses yeux lançant un avertissement clair à Rebekah. La petite se figea devant ce regard noir bien plus impactant que celui qu’elle avait tenté de faire auparavant.

\- “On se retrouvera”, affirma-t-il d’une voix plus douce.

Puis, sans qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ils disparurent tous les trois. La petite cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment c’était possible. Un instant ils étaient devant elle, et en un battement de cils, ils avaient disparu. Les larmes montèrent lorsqu’elle prit conscience qu’ils étaient réellement partis.

Rebekah était une enfant qui ne supportais pas d’être seule. Elle regarda autour d’elle avec angoisse, espérant à tout moment voir ses parents réapparaitre. Malheureusement, ils ne le firent pas.

Elle resta un moment sur place, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant, et se mit à hurler, voulant couvrir le vide. Quand elle ne put plus hurler, elle continua à sangloter, faisant le plus de bruit possible. Quand, même ça, elle ne put plus le faire, elle resta immobile, tétanisée sur le sol. La fatigue prit alors le dessus et elle s’endormit.

Plusieurs fois elle se réveilla, hurlant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu’à s’écrouler d’épuisement. Elle ne sut jamais réellement combien de temps elle resta là. A de multiples reprises, elle entendit le téléphone sonner. Cependant, jamais elle ne décrocha, se rappelant des nombreuses fois où sa mère s’était fâchée parce qu’elle avait répondu à un appel.

Le lendemain, le son de sirènes et de voitures se rapprochant à toute vitesse envahit la maison. Le tout produisait une cacophonie assourdissante. La petite fille ferma les yeux, calmée par le vacarme qui lui parvenait. Des coups retentirent depuis la porte d'entrée, mais elle était bien trop exténuée pour aller ouvrir. Soudainement, un grand fracas résonna dans la maison. Elle sursauta et se recroquevilla.

\- “Police, il y a quelqu’un ?”

Rassurée, Rebekah tenta de signaler sa présence, espérant que le policier qu’elle venait d’entendre ne la laisse pas seule. Mais un gargouillis incompréhensible sortit de sa gorge épuisée. Une équipe policière se sépara dans le salon. Un homme et une femme se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Rebekah pendant que deux autres hommes s’avancèrent dans le couloir menant à la pièce où elle se trouvait. L’un d’entre eux entra dans la chambre, brandissant son arme, tandis que l’autre se tenait aux aguets dans le couloir. Rebekah releva la tête, son regard passant passivement sur la silhouette habillée en bleu et en noir. Elle scruta le pistolet qu’il tenait entre les mains, reconnaissant l’arme.

Le policier, trop préoccupé par le sang sur le sol, ne remarqua pas tout de suite la petite boule que la fillette formait dans un coin de la pièce. Mais, quand il l'aperçut, il vint rapidement vers elle, se mettant à sa hauteur en s’accroupissant. Rebekah le regarda de ses grands yeux tout rouges. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de l’examiner avec méfiance tout en essuyant ses joues mouillées par les larmes. 

\- “Est-ce que tu es blessée ?” murmura-t-il gentiment. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- “Tu es toute seule ?” La petite hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, son partenaire avait signalé la présence de l’enfant au reste de l’équipe qui confirmèrent que les autres pièces de la maison étaient vides.

\- “Comment tu t’appelles ?” Elle ne lui répondit pas, continuant de l’observer, tentant de le comparer à l’étranger qui lui avait enlevé ses parents.

\- “Je pense qu’il faudrait l’amener aux ambulanciers...” dit son partenaire depuis la porte. L’homme devant Rebekah hocha la tête.

\- “Tu peux marcher ?” Elle fit non de la tête.

\- “Tu veux bien que je te porte pour sortir de la maison ?” Elle hésita. Scrutant ses cheveux blonds si différents de ceux de l’assaillant de la nuit, elle hocha de nouveau la tête en lui tendant les bras.

Il la souleva et l’enfant s’accrocha à son cou. Ils sortirent de la chambre, puis de la maison. Devant, il y avait deux véhicules de police et une ambulance. Rebekah regarda les gyrophares, fascinée par les lumières qui en émanaient. Alors que le policier tentait de la déposer sur un brancard, la petite s’agrippa à lui, ne voulant pas qu’il s’éloigne. Comprenant sa demande muette, il s’assit, la plaçant sur ses genoux. 

Une ambulancière s’approcha et demanda à la fillette si elle pouvait lui donner son prénom. Sa voix douce et la formulation de sa question rappela à Rebekah l’interrogatoire de l’homme qui s’était introduit chez elle. De nouvelles larmes apparurent dans ses yeux.

\- “Ne t’inquiètes pas, tu ne crains plus rien”, lui souffla le policier.

Rebekah secoua la tête. Elle savait qu’elle ne craignait plus rien et ce n’est pas pour cela qu’elle pleurait. Elle pleurait la perte de ses parents, elle pleurait car elle n’avait pas réussi à les sauver. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela, sa gorge étant trop endolorie pour qu’elle puisse parler. L’ambulancière décida qu’il valait mieux l’emmener à l’hôpital.

Durant le trajet, Rebekah repensa aux dernières paroles de l’homme. Elle sut au fond d’elle-même qu’elle le reverrait un jour, et elle fut étonnée de ne ressentir aucune peur face à cette possibilité, persuadée qu’il ne lui voulait aucun mal. L’unique chose qui l’inquiétait était de savoir quand elle le reverrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Mon réveil me tira du sommeil avec un son que je ne pouvais qualifier autrement que de cacophonique. Habituellement, j’adorais cette chanson. Mais à 7h30, un lundi, la seule envie qu’elle me donnait était de balancer l’appareil l’émettant par la fenêtre. Encore trop endormie pour effectuer une telle action, je me contentais d’abattre ma main sur le téléphone, espérant le rendre silencieux. Après quelques essais infructueux, il se tut enfin.

\- « Rebekah ! Debout marmotte ! Tu vas être en retard ! » Résonna la voix de ma mère adoptive depuis l’escalier, réduisant mes espoirs de me rendormir à néant.

Je grognais, me tirant du lit comme une larve, ne réussissant qu’à m’étaler au sol.

\- « C’est bon Emma ! Je suis debout ! » lui hurlais-je ne voulant pas la voir débouler pour me réveiller à coup d’eau froide dans la figure comme elle en avait l’habitude.

Je me levais péniblement, me dirigeant vers le placard. J’attrapais les vêtements que j’avais préparé la veille, à savoir, un jean noir taille haute et une blouse bleu marine sans manche avec un petit décolleté en V. Je m’habillais avant de traîner des pieds jusqu’à la salle de bains où je me lavais rapidement les dents en regardant mes cheveux en pagaille d’un air dépité. Je passais un collier autour de mon cou et descendis, attrapant mon sac de cours au passage.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je dis bonjour à Emma du bout des lèvres, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Je fis un petit câlin à Cassie, ma petite sœur, qui était en train de manger ses céréales. Ce petit ange blond était la seule personne capable de me faire sourire aussi tôt le matin. Je jetais un coup d’œil au micro-ondes. Il indiquait 8h10.

\- « Merde ! Je suis à la bourre… » marmonnais-je, fusillant le micro-ondes du regard comme si c’était de sa faute et non pas celle de la flemmarde que j’étais.

\- « Tu veux quelque chose à manger avant de partir ? » me demanda Emma qui insistait quotidiennement pour que je prenne mon petit-déjeuner.

\- « Je n’ai pas très faim… » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je me dirigeais vers l’entrée pour éviter de finir avec un fruit entre les mains. Je mis mes bottines et attrapai ma veste en daim noir et aux manches de cuir. Je l’adorais. Je sortis et comme tous les jours, je fis un sprint battant tous les records olympiques dans l’espoir fou d’attraper mon bus.

Mais, je n’arrivais pas à l’arrêt dans les temps. A 100 mètres de moi, je vis le bus redémarrer. Le chauffeur, habitué par mes retards, s’arrêta devant moi bien qu’on soit au milieu de la rue. Je montais rapidement, ne voulant pas abuser de sa gentillesse.

\- « Bonjour Rebekah ! Encore en retard ce matin ! » me salua-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

\- « Bonjour ! Promis, demain je serais à l’heure ! » lui affirmais-je.

Il rit, sachant, comme moi, que je serais tout aussi en retard le lendemain. Je lui répétais cette promesse tous les matins depuis le collège. Je pris place au fond et fermais les yeux profitant des 20 minutes de trajet pour finir ma nuit. En arrivant au lycée, j’allais directement à mon casier.

Alors que je rangeais mes livres, mes yeux se posèrent sur une photo scotchée à la porte. Je l’avais prise l’été dernier avec Atheleen. Elle était ma meilleure amie depuis l’école primaire. Lorsque j’avais dû changer d’établissement scolaire après la disparition de mes parents, elle venait d’emménager en ville. Nous étions arrivées au même moment, ce qui nous avait rapprochées. Sur cette photo, nous nous tenions devant une attraction, ayant chacune une barbe à papa à la main. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, la fête foraine était notre rendez-vous annuel que nous ne manquions sous aucun prétexte.

\- « Rebekaaaaah ! »

Je n’eus que le temps de me retourner avant d’être assaillie par une tornade flamboyante. Atheleen me prit dans ses bras comme si cela faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas vu, et non deux jours.

\- « Comment s’est passé ton week-end ? » me demanda-t-elle en s’écartant.

\- « Super ! J’ai fait pleins de Cookies avec Cassie ! Bon, après j’ai bloqué sur le devoir de maths, c’était tout de suite moins cool… »

\- « Tu m’étonnes, il était galère ! » Dit-elle en riant.

\- « Arrête, je suis sûre qu’en deux minutes tu l’avais déjà fini ! » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Bon… j’avoue… »

Elle était extrêmement douée en maths, tout lui paraissait logique, contrairement à moi qui était convaincue qu’il s’agissait d’une invention du diable.

\- « Et toi, qu’as-tu fais pendant que je me battais contre les x et les y ? Tu devais aller camper avec ta famille non ? »

\- « Ah oui ! C’était bien ! On a passé un bon moment. Tu te rappelles ce qu’on fait en sport aujourd’hui ? » me demanda-t-elle.

\- « Course je crois », lui répondis-je d’un air découragé.

Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait changé aussi brusquement de sujet. Elle, qui me racontait habituellement chaque minute de son week-end, semblait ne rien vouloir me dire. Cependant, je décidais de refouler ma curiosité et ne lui posais aucune question.

\- « Oh râle pas ! Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen de ne pas courir ! » me dit-elle en riant.

Et, en effet, en arrivant au cours de sport, une excuse parfaite s’était présentée à moi. Prétextant une cheville douloureuse due à la course de la matinée, je fus exemptée. Je dus quand même marcher autour de la piste, ce qui, en soit, était un effort que je trouvais déjà plus que conséquent.

Le cours terminé, nous nous dirigeâmes d’un pas rapide jusqu’au parc qui se situait à 10 minutes du lycée. Nous avions deux heures pour manger ce qui était parfait pour profiter du soleil avant que le temps ne se rafraichisse.

Je souris en voyant approcher trois silhouettes au loin. La plus petite, une blonde, riait d’un air timide, tenant le bras de son petit ami. Astrid était la plus réservée de nous tous, elle n’élevait que rarement la voix, mais savait manier les mots comme personne. Éric, quant à lui était son extrême opposé. Il était plus grand qu’elle, avait des cheveux et des yeux d’un noir profond. Cherchant toujours les ennuis, il ne se calmait qu’en présence de sa petite amie. Je ne les connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais je m’étais rapidement attachée à Astrid et j’apprenais petit à petit à supporter son compagnon.

A leur côté, Nathanaël affichait une moue boudeuse, ses sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux vert d’eau. Le visage d’Eric rayonnait de fierté, il était sûrement à l’origine de l’air grognon de mon ami. Depuis que je les avais rencontrés, j’avais pu remarquer que le grand blond et sa naïveté légendaire étaient une cible de choix pour les sarcasmes permanents d’Éric.

\- « Coucou ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivées ? » demanda Astrid en s’asseyant à mes côtés avec Éric.

\- « Non, on vient juste de se poser ! » lui assura Atheleen tout en prenant une grande bouchée de son sandwich.

\- « Tant mieux ! »

\- « On a dû attendre Nath qui faisait les yeux doux à une seconde », ajouta Éric en riant.

\- « Mais arrête avec ça ! Je lui montrais juste le chemin du CDI ! » se défendit Nathanaël qui s’était assis à côté d’Atheleen. Son comportement me faisait penser à un enfant de 4 ans à qui on avait refusé une sucrerie.

\- « Vu comme elle te dévorait des yeux, je serais surpris qu’elle l’ait trouvé ! »

Ce commentaire d’Éric fit rougir Nathanaël qui bafouilla. J’éclatais de rire devant son embarras. Atheleen me fusilla du regard devant mon manque de sympathie pour le garçon.

\- « Sinon, vous avez vu ? Le lycée organise un concert avec le club de musique ! Vous allez participer ? » s’exclama Atheleen, s’adressant à Astrid et moi.

Éric rit sous cape à l’intervention de la rouquine qui cherchait évidemment à détourner l’attention avec son habituelle subtilité.

\- « Oui ! On est censé réfléchir à des idées de musique pour la semaine prochaine ! » lui répondis-je rapidement.

Astrid et moi nous étions rencontrées grâce à ce club. Elle était un prodige du piano et du violon et avait également une voix d’ange. Pour ma part, je jouais de la guitare et je chantais.

\- « D’ailleurs ! Ça te dirait de venir chez moi samedi pour qu’on cherche des chansons ensemble ? » me demanda Astrid d’un air incertain.

\- « Euh oui, pourquoi pas ! »

J’étais un peu surprise. Astrid n’avait jamais invité personne chez elle et, à ma connaissance, seul Éric savait où elle habitait. Nous parlâmes ensuite de tout et de rien avant de retourner en cours à reculons. La semaine passa, sans que rien de particulier se produise.

Le samedi après-midi, Emma me déposa devant chez Astrid, dans un des quartiers les plus chics de la ville. Le portail en fer forgé était gigantesque et empêchait quiconque de voir ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur. Je sonnais à l’interphone et la porte s’ouvrit directement, sans aucun grincement.

Je regardais l’allée sinueuse qui s’était dévoilée avec des yeux ébahis. De chaque côté du chemin, de nombreux buissons se mélangeaient à des arbres fleuris. Le violet se mêlait au jaune, au bleu, au rouge… Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. J’avançais, découvrant bientôt une magnifique fontaine dont le bas était entouré de petits arbustes ronds. A chaque pas, une multitude de senteurs m'assaillait. Jamais dans ma vie, je n’avais vu une telle merveille. J’aurais pu rester des heures dans cette allée. Mais, je savais qu’Astrid m’attendait. Je pressais donc le pas, en dépit de mon envie de faire durer autant que possible la traversée jusqu’à la maison.

La bâtisse me surprit autant que le reste. Devant moi, se tenait fièrement une magnifique maison coloniale. Sa blancheur la faisait ressortir de la palette de couleurs qui l’entourait. Les piliers de l’entrée étaient imposants et je me sentais minuscule face à eux. Au premier étage, une balustrade ornée de fleurs rose pâle adoucissait la hauteur de la maison. De chaque côté de l’entrée, on pouvait voir d’autres fleurs de la même nuance. Tout, chez Astrid, semblait avoir été étudié au millimètre. Même les volets, d’un vert foncé, se mariaient parfaitement à la majorité de la verdure entourant la résidence. Je toquais timidement à la porte. Astrid m’ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

\- « Coucou ! Entre je t’en prie ! » s’exclama-t-elle.

Elle me montra où poser mes affaires et me fit signe de la suivre jusqu’au salon. Alors que j’observais l’intérieur, admirant la grande diversité de plantes et la décoration épurée, elle m’annonça que nous serions seules jusqu’au lendemain, ses parents étant en voyages d’affaires pour le week-end.

\- « Sinon, tu as réfléchi à quelques musiques sympa ? » me demanda-t-elle.

\- « J’en ai quelques-unes en tête mais je suis pas sûre qu’on puisse les jouer… », soupirais-je en m’asseyant sur le canapé blanc. « Et toi, tu as des idées ? »

\- « Non… Mais on trouvera bien quelque chose ! » me répondit-elle en souriant et en sortant son ordinateur.

Nous passâmes l’après-midi sur YouTube, écoutant toutes sortes de chansons et identifiant les instruments utilisés pour savoir si nous pourrions les jouer avec les membres du groupe. Quand le soleil se coucha, ma tête menaçait d’exploser et je fus soulagée qu’Astrid propose de cesser nos recherches pour manger des pizzas devant un film. Elle les commanda au restaurant du coin et décida qu’elle irait les chercher pendant que je choisirais le film.

\- « Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller seule ? » lui demandais-je.

\- « Mais oui ! Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne risque rien ! On est dans un des quartiers les plus tranquille de la ville et puis, ce n’est qu’à dix grosses minutes d’ici ! » tenta-t-elle de me rassurer en riant.

\- « Okay… si tu le dis… »

J’allumais Netflix après qu’elle soit partie. Après un temps qui me parut infini, la recherche du film parfait s’avéra infructueuse et je soupirai maudissant le catalogue. A chaque fois, c’était la même chose, j’allais sur le site, naviguais parmi le catalogue pendant des heures histoire de trouver de quoi me divertir, pour, au final, aller me coucher sans rien avoir regardé. Mon abonnement était l’achat le moins rentable qu’Emma ait pu faire de toute sa vie. Estimant que je ne trouverais pas la perle rare avant le retour de mon amie, je me décidais à choisir un film au hasard.

Alors que je fermais les yeux, m’affalant de tout mon long sur le canapé, je sentis mon corps se crisper. Mon souffle s’accéléra, sans raison apparente et une peur irrationnelle s’empara de moi. Je fus d’abord confuse, me demandant ce qui se passait pour me faire réagir comme ça. Une pensée me terrifia alors encore plus. La dernière fois que j’avais éprouvé de telles sensations, mes parents avaient disparu. Cette réalisation me fit paniquer. Je sautais sur mes pieds et regardais mes alentours cherchant à dénicher un intrus. Seule la lumière bleutée de la télévision éclairait le salon, m'empêchant de discerner quoi que ce soit. Tentant de me calmer, j’inspirais puis expirais profondément. Je me rassurais en me disant qu’avec le peu de luminosité, un intrus aurait du mal à me repérer. 

Je ne voulais pas aller inspecter chaque recoin de la maison et réagir comme une enfant laissée trop longtemps seule. Je me déplaçais donc vers l’entrée en me disant mentalement qu’il s’agissait là d’attendre Astrid, et non de vérifier la présence d’un monstre imaginaire. J’argumentais en ajoutant que de toute façon, un intrus n’entrait généralement pas par la grande porte, me convaincant que mon initiative était donc sans rapport avec la peur qui semblait avoir élue résidence dans mon ventre.

Quand, m’avançant dans le vestibule, je me retrouvai face à face avec une grande silhouette s’avançant dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux devais être considéré comme le plus stupide. L’intrus pour s’être introduit par l’entrée principale, ou moi, pour m’être jetée aussi facilement dans la gueule du loup sans prendre de précaution.

La silhouette se figea à ma vue, ne s’attendant sûrement pas à tomber sur moi ou, en tout cas, pas aussi vite. Pour ma part, je partis en courant vers la première sortie que mon cerveau put trouver. Vu son choix, il était définitif que j’étais la plus stupide des deux. Au lieu de revenir sur mes pas, comme quelqu’un de raisonnablement intelligent, je me mis à gravir l’escalier comme une dératée, sans même savoir où il menait. Me rendant compte de mon erreur un peu trop tard, je ne pus que prier pour trouver un moyen de redescendre sans croiser l’intrus.

\- « Je vais t’attraper ! Cours, petite fille ! Cours ! » La voix de l’homme résonna depuis l’entrée et me donna des frissons.

Il ne m’avait pas suivi et je supposais que ce n’était que pour me donner un semblant d’avance sur lui. Arrivée au sommet de mon ascension, je jetais des rapides coups d’œil autour de moi. Je pris le couloir de droite et entrait dans la première pièce, espérant que mon poursuivant ne me retrouve pas immédiatement. Je me trouvais dans une chambre. Me dirigeant vers le bureau, je cherchais quelque chose pour me défendre. Je ne sais pas quel dieu prit le temps de répondre à la prière que j’émettais en continu, mais je le remerciais de tout mon cœur en trouvant un ciseau à bout pointu. Je le pris et m’accroupis derrière le lit, attentive à tout mouvement extérieur.

Les pas de l’homme craquèrent sur le plancher devant la chambre. Je fermais les yeux, plaçant ma main devant ma bouche pour essayer de masquer ma respiration sifflante. Je roulais des yeux, n’arrivant pas à croire que ma flemmardise en sport allait me coûter la vie.

Je faillis me mettre à pleurer quand j’entendis la porte s’ouvrir, réduisant mes espoirs de m’échapper à néant.

\- « Rebekaaaaah, je sais que tu es là ! » chantonna l’intrus d’une voix pleine de sadisme.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcouru. Avec la peur qui m'habitait, je fus surprise de trouver le temps de mépriser ce taré qui se prenait pour un vilain de série B. Je vis ses chaussures arrivées aux pieds du lit. Relevant la tête, je pus voir son sourire s’étirer sur son visage. Ses yeux me fixaient d'un air rieur.

\- « Coucou ma belle ! Alors, on arrête de jouer à cache-cache ? » me demanda-t-il en s’approchant.

Comprenant que je n’avais qu’une chance, je poussais de toutes mes forces sur mes jambes, me projetant sur l’homme. Tenant les ciseaux des deux mains devant moi, je le poignardais en poussant un cri de guerre. Il chancela et fit quelques pas en arrière. J’avais vu beaucoup de films où le héros blessait le méchant pour se défendre. Mais, le faire dans la vraie vie était différent. Je n’étais pas préparée à sentir le ciseau s’enfoncer dans son torse, à le sentir vibrer en ripant sur une côte. Je me figeais, refoulant la nausée qui me montait à la gorge. Je lâchais mon arme et reculait. Il regarda le ciseau puis releva la tête vers moi en claquant de la langue.

\- « Tu sais fillette, c’est bien mignon de vouloir te défendre mais, quand on est aussi féroce que toi, autant se rendre tout de suite… » dit-il en rigolant face à ma réaction.

Je le regardais d’un air effaré, me demandant pourquoi il était toujours debout. D’une main, il empoigna le ciseau. Il le retira de son corps, ce qui fit un épouvantable bruit de succion qui faillit bien me faire rendre mon déjeuner.

\- « C’est dommage, un tout petit peu plus haut et tu aurais eu une chance. Maintenant, c’est à mon tour de jouer. »

Il bondit vers moi. Son saut fut si puissant, que j’eus l’impression qu’il volait. Je m’étalais au sol sous son poids, poussant un cri de terreur. Je me battis avec l’énergie du désespoir, lui donnant quelques coups qui ne semblèrent avoir aucun effet sur lui.

\- « Bon ça suffit ! Allez ! Au dodo ! » S’exclama-t-il en me frappant plusieurs fois la tête.

Quelques coups m’atteignirent en pleine face avant que l’un d’eux n’atterrisse sur ma tempe. Je vis trente-six chandelles et, avant de perdre connaissance, je me promis de lui faire payer la chirurgie que j'allais sûrement devoir subir pour réparer mon pauvre nez.


	3. Chapter 3

J’étais allongée sur un sol glacial dont le revêtement rugueux s’enfonçait désagréablement dans ma peau. J’ouvris les yeux, espérant avoir plus d’informations sur l’endroit où j’étais, ne me rappelant plus trop comment j’en étais arrivée là. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières mais rien n’y fit, la pièce était plongée dans un noir total. Lorsque je voulus m’assoir, ma tête me fit horriblement mal. On aurait dit que quelqu’un avait joué avec pour faire une partie de basket. Des souvenirs de ce que j’imaginais être la veille me revinrent en mémoire et j’amenais ma main à mon nez. Il était douloureux mais rien d’insupportable. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, le taré qui m’avait enlevé n’aurait pas à me rembourser de frais de chirurgie esthétique. 

Après m’être préoccupée de l’état de chacun de mes membres, j’essayais de distinguer mes alentours. Autant dire que chercher à voir quelque chose était inutile. Je tendis donc l’oreille, essayant de savoir si quelqu’un était aux alentours mais aucun bruit ne me parvint. Décidemment, rien de ce que je faisais ne me renseignais sur le lieu où je me trouvais.

Je décidais de me lever, peut-être que je pouvais essayer de trouver un indice par le toucher. Je me dirigeais tout droit, les bras en avant, cherchant à atteindre un mur ou tout autre surface. Je n’eus qu’à faire deux pas pour sentir une paroi granuleuse aussi froide qu’un glaçon. Laissant une main dessus, j’avançais en faisant le tour de la pièce. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverais la sortie rapidement. Je n’avais évidemment pas prévu de rentrer dans quelque chose et j’étouffais un bruit de douleur quand mon tibia heurta un objet dur. Par réflexe je portais mes mains sur ma jambe blessée tout en la ramenant vers moi. En bref, je me retrouvais à sautiller sur une jambe, à moitié recroquevillée sur l’autre, à murmurer quelques dizaines d’insultes bien fleuries du bout des lèvres.

Quand je fus à court de juron, je cherchais à tâtons l’objet maudit responsable de ma douleur. Il s’avéra qu’il s’agissait d’un lit. Je marmonnais alors contre mon ravisseur pour ne pas avoir eu la décence de me déposer sur ce dernier dès le départ. 

Je le contournai pour continuer mon exploration. Étant évidemment partie dans le mauvais sens, je ne trouvais ce qui me semblait être une porte, qu’au bout d’un temps qui me parut infini. Je ne sais pas ce que j’avais fait dans mes vies passées mais mon karma devait être loin dans le négatif car, tentant de trouver la poignée, je découvris que la porte était en bois en m’enfonçant une écharde dans la main. Cette fois je n’émis pas un son mais ma colère devait rayonner à des kilomètres aux alentours.

Des éclats de voix me parvinrent depuis l’autre côté du bâtant, détournant mon attention. Je reconnus celle de l’homme qui m’avait enlevée. Je posais délicatement mon oreille contre la porte, tout en jurant solennellement à n’importe quel dieu voulant bien m’entendre, qu’à la prochaine rencontre douloureuse avec quelque objet que ce soit, il y aurait des morts. Une voix féminine me parvint. Elle me semblait familière mais était trop étouffée pour que je comprenne ce qu’elle disait ou que je l’identifie. De ce que je pouvais distinguer, la femme était en colère et l’homme n’était pas des plus rassurés. 

Je sursautais lorsque la porte fut percutée par quelque chose de lourd. Je crus un instant qu’elle allait être enfoncée par le choc, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je reposais prudemment mon oreille et entendis avec beaucoup plus de clarté ce qu’il se passait de l’autre côté. Je supposais donc que l’un des deux avait été plaqué contre le battant et vu les grognements de douleurs qui me parvenaient ce n’était pas la femme. Les paroles de cette dernière furent alors si froides que tout semblant de familiarité s’envola. 

\- « Si c’était une façon de prendre ma place, tu es bien plus idiot que je ne le pensais. Tu viens de perdre à un jeu bien plus dangereux que tu ne pouvais l’imaginer. Je vais t’avouer un petit secret mon cher Ivan, je suis bien plus vielle que tu ne le crois, bien plus mortelle aussi. Tu es chanceux, peu de vampires peuvent se vanter d’avoir rencontré un membre de la Rose Noire. » 

J’entendis un son étranglé. Je ne saurais dire s’il provenait d’Ivan ou de moi. Que voulais-t-elle dire par vampires ? Je me demandais aussi ce qu’elle avait voulu dire en se désignant comme un membre de la Rose Noire. En tout cas, savoir que la femme en faisait partie avait fait taire mon ravisseur qui, à moins qu’il soit en train de faire une crise d’épilepsie, tremblais tellement de peur que j’entendais ses membres s’entrechoquer contre la porte. 

\- « Maintenant que j’y pense… Tu ne vas même pas pouvoir faire partie de ceux-là… Vois-tu, non-seulement tu as fait capoter mon plan et affaibli ma position mais, en plus, tu m’as fait perdre mon temps… Tu comprendras qu’il est nécessaire que je fasse de toi un exemple… » 

\- « Non, je vous en prie, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! » Supplia l’homme d’une voix que personnellement, je trouvais pathétique.

Le vilain de série B s’était transformé en carpette face à cette femme. Bon je pouvais le comprendre, moi-même je ressentais jusque dans mes os la menace qu’elle représentait. Mais savoir que je m’étais faite avoir par un gars possédant si peu de dignité heurtait mon pauvre égo. 

\- « Évidemment que tu feras ce que je veux ! Et là… tu vas mourir. » Sa phrase résonna comme une condamnation irrévocable. Elle l’avait prononcé avec un tel manque d’émotion et un tel détachement par rapport à la situation que cela ne fit qu’augmenter la violence de ses mots. 

Je perçus un bruit indéfinissable derrière la porte et un liquide tiède s’étendit à mes pieds. Réalisant qu’elle n’avait pas attendu pour exécuter sa sanction, je reculais prestement, essayant vaillamment de contrôler mes hauts le cœur, tenant à mettre le plus de distance entre mes pieds et ce que je présumais être le sang de mon ravisseur. Des talons claquèrent, s’éloignant de la porte, marquant le départ de l’auteur de cet acte macabre. Un frisson d’appréhension me parcourut le corps. Quel sort pouvait-elle bien me réserver ?

Je me réfugiais sur le lit, sachant pertinemment qu’avec le cadavre d’Ivan de l’autre côté de la porte, je ne risquais pas de sortir avant un bon moment. Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je repassais en boucle les paroles de la femme, me persuadant que j’avais été enlevée par des fous se prenant pour des vampires car l’inverse serait juste trop terrifiant.

Mais au fond de moi, une petite voix me répétait que ce qu’avait dit la femme était vrai. Elle me rappelait sans relâche le sourire d’Ivan alors même qu’il avait des ciseaux dans le torse et le saut incroyable qu’il avait effectué juste après avoir retiré l’arme. 

Sans sons ni lumières, il m’était impossible de déterminer le temps que je passais à ressasser les derniers évènements. Je fus tirée de mes pensées moroses par des bruits de course me parvenant de la porte. Percevant distinctement des cris et des bruits de ferrailles, je me levai, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Décidant qu’il valait mieux ne pas être en face de la porte dans le cas où ce que j‘imaginais être des affrontements mèneraient dans la pièce, je me plaçai à côté. Évidemment, dans le noir, je mis plus de temps que je ne l’aurais voulu. Je me maudis lorsque je marchais à nouveau dans ce que je supposais être une flaque sanglante, au plus grand dam de mon estomac. Heureusement, bien trop préoccupée par l’extérieur, je parvins à le contrôler. 

Un homme se mit à hurler des ordres à tout va, informant ses « gardes » de battre en retraite et de sauver leurs peaux. 

\- « Et la Gardienne qu’Ivan a ramenée ? On en fait quoi ? » cria un autre. 

\- « On la laisse, on n’a pas le temps là. »

Je supposais qu’ils parlaient de moi, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils me surnommaient Gardienne. Ces hommes étaient des complices d’Ivan et j’imaginais avec espoir qu’étant donné leur empressement à fuir, la police m’avait enfin retrouvée et prenait d’assaut le bâtiment. Astrid avait dû appeler les secours en ne me trouvant pas lorsqu’elle était rentrée avec les pizzas. 

Les hurlements se rapprochèrent et je me figeais quand, entrant en collision avec la porte, deux combattants la firent éclater. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce en roulant l’un sur l’autre passant à moins d’un mètre de moi. Tout d’abord éblouie par la lumière provenant du couloir, je ne pus les voir distinctement, je n’aperçus que leur silhouette se relever rapidement. Quand ma vision fut rétablie, je dus me pincer pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Tous les deux se faisaient face, une épée dans chaque main.

Mon pincement s’accentua lorsque je reconnus l’un d’eux. Lorsqu’il ne disparut pas au bout de quelques clignements d’yeux, je dus me rendre à l’évidence : Eric me tournait le dos, étudiant attentivement son adversaire. 

Je ne comprenais rien mais bien décidée à me sortir d’ici et convaincue qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait au vu de sa posture confiante, je décidais de fuir par le passage qu’ils avaient ouvert. Je passais la porte en enjambant avec horreur un corps. Je supposais qu’il s’agissait d’Ivan mais je n’en étais pas certaine. La partie me permettant de l’identifier définitivement, sa tête, avait disparue et je ne tenais pas à observer ce corps décapité plus longtemps pour m’en assurer.

Détournant le regard avec dégout, je vis avec surprise Atheleen dans le couloir. Elle se dressait fièrement face à trois autres combattants, deux hommes et une femme. Une épée à la main droite, en position de combat, elle les fixait d’un air concentré et implacable. Elle était méconnaissable, bien trop éloignée de la timide jeune fille que je connaissais. 

Alors que le premier homme s’élançait vers elle, l’impossible se produisit. Étant donnée la situation, rien n’aurait dû me surprendre. Mais la boule de flamme qui sortit de la paume gauche de mon amie en direction de son adversaire me fit écarquiller les yeux comme jamais auparavant. Je savais intérieurement que ce que je voyais étais réel mais il allait me falloir un petit moment avant de pouvoir l’accepter. C’est pourquoi je ne pus m’empêcher de mettre la faute sur un produit que m’aurait donné Ivan. 

L’homme qui reçut l’attaque se transforma en brasier vivant. Ses cris d’agonie me percèrent les tympans. Atheleen ne perdit pas de temps et s’attaqua aux deux autres. En l’espace de deux respirations, la tête de son opposante roulait sur le sol et la lame de la guerrière rousse se plantait profondément dans le torse de l’autre. J’étais impressionnée par ses mouvements, les enchainements étaient si fluides qu’on avait l’impression qu’elle dansait. Mais quand elle réalisa ma présence et qu’elle se tourna vers moi, la lame ensanglantée prête à me découper, l’admiration se transforma en terreur. Je reculai prestement, me retrouvant dos au mur du couloir. Jusqu’à présent, je m’étais persuadée que tout ce que je voyais été induit par une drogue malgré tout, les évènements étaient bien trop réalistes pour que je ne me méfie pas. Atheleen abaissa son épée lorsqu’elle prit conscience que je n’étais pas un ennemi. Du regret passa sur ses traits quand elle vit la peur sur mon visage.

\- « Rebekah… Ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne crains rien… » Essaya-t-elle de me rassurer d’une voix douce. 

\- « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Et Eric ? Comment tu… enfin… », je bégayais, incertaine de vouloir finir ma phrase. Je fis un signe de main désignant les cadavres autour d’elle. 

\- « On est venus te chercher. Je t’expliquerais tout plus tard, je te promets. Mais là, il faut qu’on bouge okay ? » dit-elle en s’approchant lentement. 

Par réflexe, je mis mes mains en avant, ne voulant pas qu’elle se rapproche trop. D’un côté, j’étais heureuse que mon amie soit là pour me sauver de cet enfer, mais de l’autre, je n’arrivais pas à faire coller l’image de la guerrière avec celle de mon amie de toujours et cela me terrifiais.

\- « Rebekah, s’il te plait, tu n’as pas à avoir peur de moi… Fais-moi confiance. » dit-elle désemparée. 

\- « Comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance ! Regarde autour de toi ! » m’exclamais-je en désignant le carnage. 

Je finissais à peine ma phrase qu’un loup gigantesque passa entre nous pour se jeter devant mon amie. On entendit un glapissement lorsqu’une lame, destinée à Atheleen, se planta dans son poitrail. Un adversaire avait tenté de profiter de l’inattention de la rouquine pour l’attaquer. Alors que le canidé s’effondrait au sol, je pus voir du sang dégouliner de sa gueule ouverte. Face à lui, l’homme tenait sa gorge béante d’une main et l’arme, qui était ressortie de l’animal, de l’autre. Atheleen ne lui laissa même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que déjà, elle avait sauté par-dessus le loup pour finir le travail. Elle décapita l’homme d’un coup d’épée devant mes yeux horrifiés. 

Elle se retourna et s’agenouilla auprès de l’animal. Elle tenta de regarder la plaie mais recula ses mains lorsque le loup se mit à grogner. 

\- « Nath ! Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et laisse-moi voir. Je veux vérifier que ça se referme bien ! » dit-elle au loup d’une voix ferme. 

Je crois que c’est à ce moment précis que mon cerveau décida de prendre des vacances. Après tout, la drogue ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. J’avais mis sur son compte ce que je voyais mais mon cerveau semblait avoir accepté qu’avoir des hallucinations auditives en plus de visuelles n’étaient pas possible, que tout était vrai. Il m’obligeait à encaisser cette réalisation. Étonnamment, il ne me fut pas trop compliqué d’admettre qu’Atheleen et Eric soient venus me sauver, bien que les raisons de ce dernier me semblaient floues. Ce qui fut bien plus dur à digérer était que, non seulement ils se battaient avec des épées, mais également des boules de feu.

Le fait qu’Atheleen appelle le loup par le surnom de Nathanaël n’était pas en soit le plus incroyable de tous ces évènements mais, c’est celui qui fit déborder le vase. Malheureusement pour moi, la démission de mon cerveau impliquait aussi la prise de contrôle de mon humour de merde et lorsque ce dernier me fit remarquer que tout ce qui manquait était que le canidé se transforme en un Nathanaël en tenue d’Adam, je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Je me tenais les côtes en m’esclaffant, des larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas m’arrêter et j’avais du mal à respirer, ne prenant que de petites inspirations de temps à autre en faisant le bruit très élégant du cochon. L’inquiétude envahit le visage d’Atheleen qui avait détourné son attention de l’animal lorsqu’elle m’avait entendu m’écraser à terre, le dos contre le mur. 

\- « Vous voulez attirer tous les vamps du coin ou quoi ? C’est quoi tout ce boucan ? » Dit Eric en sortant de la cellule que j’avais occupée. 

Il s’arrêta net lorsqu’il me vit. Je devais avoir l’air d’une démente et c’est d’ailleurs sûrement ce que j’étais devenue car la mention des « vamps » me fit rire de plus belle. 

Atheleen posa la main sur mon épaule. Je ne l’avais même pas vu se déplacer. Elle essaya de me rassurer mais je n’entendais pas ce qu’elle disait. La tête commença à me tourner et mon regard se concentra uniquement sur ses lèvres qui bougeaient au rythme de ses paroles. Je la vis relever le regard vers Eric, de l’impuissance au fond des yeux. Ce dernier s’accroupit à ses côtés et posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, m’incitant à le regarder. 

Bizarrement, me raccrocher à son regard me rassura. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment ce qui, peut-être, faisait de lui l’élément le moins déplacé de toute cette situation. Il me dit quelque chose que je n’entendis pas et brusquement, je m’arrêtais de rire. Les larmes continuaient d’inonder mes joues mais, au moins, je ne faisais plus de bruit et je pus respirer correctement, approvisionnant mon cerveau en oxygène. 

\- « Maintenant, je sais que tu ne comprends rien mais va falloir rester calme. On doit sortir d’ici et ce sera bien plus facile si tu ne fais aucun bruit. Je veux que tu m’écoutes et que tu fasses ce que je te dis jusqu’à ce qu’on soit dehors. » Poursuivit-il. 

Je hochais la tête et il retira ses mains de mon visage. 

\- « Bien ! L’hystérique est sous contrôle ! On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à mon amie. Au ton qu’il avait employé, j’aurais presque cru que tout n’était qu’un grand jeu pour lui. 

\- « Nath a été blessé mais la blessure est propre, elle est déjà en train de se refermer »

Le loup se releva et se frotta contre les jambes d’Atheleen, semblant vouloir prouver ses paroles.

« La plupart du groupe s’est barré donc je pense que si on repart par où on est passé ça devrait être plutôt tranquille. » Continua-t-elle. 

Eric me demanda de rester entre lui et la guerrière rousse. Avec son sarcasme habituel, il ajouta qu’il faudrait que je fasse le moins de bruit possible alors que le loup se plaçait à mes côtés. N’ayant aucune confiance en la bestiole, je la gardais à l’œil. On se déplaça lentement, traversant des couloirs qui me semblèrent interminables. Le bâtiment qui tenait du bunker se révéla être un vrai labyrinthe mais Eric devait avoir une meilleure orientation que moi car il ne douta jamais de la direction à prendre, ou alors il ne le montra pas.

Confirmant les dires d’Atheleen, peu d’ennemis croisèrent notre route. Pendant tout ce trajet, j’essayai de trouver un sens à ce que j’avais vu et entendu. Tout était mieux que d’accepter qu’il s’agissait là de la réalité. Évidemment, avec un cerveau à l’arrêt, c’était tout de suite plus difficile mais une théorie farfelue était en train de germer dans mon esprit. J’avais imaginé que les vampires étaient un gang et qu’Eric et Atheleen était des agents de police sous couverture accompagnés d’un chien loup appelé Nath. Mon histoire avait quelques incohérences que la petite voix réfugiée au fond de mon esprit s’empressa de souligner : la résistance d’Ivan aux ciseaux, la boule enflammée d’Atheleen, les épées, et surtout le fait que je connaissais ma meilleure amie depuis mes 6 ans et que jamais elle n’aurait pu devenir policière sous couverture à 16 ans…

Plus elle démontait mon idée et plus je paniquais, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ses arguments. Mon cœur s’emballa, ma respiration s’accéléra mais je n’émis aucun son, respectant les exigences d’Eric. Ma tête recommençait à tourner quand j’aperçus un trou dans un des murs qui menaient à l’extérieur. Alors qu’on était proches de ce que je supposais être la sortie, Eric haussa la voix, me faisant sursauter. 

\- « Skylar ! Rebekah est avec nous, on peut y aller ! » 

A ces mots, la silhouette d’un homme apparut dans l’ouverture. 

\- « Okay ! On va au QG ! Elle sera en sécurité là-bas ! » résonna une voix qui me sembla douloureusement familière, me ramenant 10 ans en arrière et me donnant la nausée. La terreur m’enveloppa telle une vieille amie, embrumant toute pensée raisonnée. Alors que tout en moi hurlait de rester sur place, refusant de voir le personnage principal de mes pires cauchemars et de le rendre réel, je suivis Éric. 

Je franchis les 10 derniers mètres avec raideur. Le temps passa bien trop vite à mon goût et, après quelques contorsions pour sortir par le trou du mur, je me retrouvais aux enfers, face au diable en personne. La lumière de la pleine lune l’éclairant fortement, je ne pus que me rendre à l’évidence, l’intrus qui m’avait enlevé mes parents se tenait devant moi. Son visage, sa voix tout me revenait en boucle dans mes rêves. Il me hantait depuis dix ans, me rappelant sans cesse mon impuissance face à l’enlèvement de ceux qui m’étaient si proches. Mes souvenirs étaient vifs, inoubliables. Je connaissais les traits de son visage par cœur et les voir devant moi, inchangés, me tétanisa. 

\- « Non, non, non… » répétais-je en boucle en secouant la tête. Je le détaillais de la tête aux pieds encore et encore essayant de me convaincre qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la même personne que cette nuit fatidique. Mais, je ne trouvais pas de marques le différenciant de celui qui vivaient dans mes songes. Pire encore, le temps n’apparaissait pas avoir eu de prise sur lui, et cela ne fit qu’accentuer mon effroi. Des tâches noires commencèrent à danser devant moi, me cachant sa vue irréaliste. 

\- « Rebekah, calme-toi, je sais que ça fait beaucoup mais il faut que tu respires ! » s’exclama-t-il en s’approchant de moi. Je plongeais alors avec délice dans le néant qui m’attirait inexorablement depuis un moment. Je fuyais ma bête noire avec soulagement, ne me préoccupant pas de ce que je trouverais à mon réveil. La dernière chose que j’entendis fut la voix d’Atheleen fulminant contre Skylar, lui répétant qu’il n’était qu’un idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Un rayon de soleil réchauffant mon visage me réveilla. Mon premier instinct fut de me réfugier dans les draps confortables de mon lit avec l’espoir de me rendormir avant que le réveil sonne. Le sommeil me fuyant, je tendis la main cherchant mon téléphone. Lorsque celle-ci s’abattit au niveau de ce qui aurait dû être ma table de nuit, elle ne rencontra qu’un oreiller moelleux.

Étrange. Mon lit n’étant pas un lit double, il me paraissait impossible que je sois si loin de la table de nuit. Je réessayais… en vain. Je soulevais ma tête et levais avec difficulté mes paupières. Face à moi, je découvris une vitre donnant sur une forêt. Je me redressais d’un coup. Je n’étais pas contre une vue aussi magnifique dès le matin, mais à moins que quelqu’un ait fait installer une porte fenêtre dans ma chambre et ait déplacé ma maison depuis le centre-ville, je n’étais pas chez moi.

Les derniers évènements me revinrent alors en rafale. Je frissonnais au souvenir d’un regard glacial qui me hantait. Quand je me rendis compte de la direction que prenait mes pensées, je décidais de me focaliser sur la pièce, refusant de succomber face à la peur. Je me trouvais sur un lit à baldaquin sculpté. Face à la fenêtre, à ma gauche, je ne pus qu’admirer la cheminée en marbre. Bien qu’elle ne soit pas allumée, l’odeur du bois flottait dans la pièce. L’âtre était encadré par un mur recouvert du même bois sombre que le lit. Je regardais alors devant moi, une porte massive se tenait derrière deux sièges rouges recouverts de coussins vert. L’ambiance festive me faisait beaucoup trop penser à Noël pour me mettre à l’aise et je retroussais mon nez de dégout. On n’était même pas en décembre ! Qui pouvait avoir un goût aussi catastrophique en décoration ?

Mes préoccupations de design intérieur furent rapidement reléguées au second plan lorsque je vis un tissu ressemblant étrangement à du jean pendre de l’un des bras du fauteuil de droite. J’écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissant mon pantalon.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Je repoussais les couvertures et me levais. Je me rendis alors compte que quelqu’un avait pris soin de me vêtir d’un t-shirt et qui m’arrivait à mi-cuisse. D’abord un peu paniquée, je fus tout de suite plus rassurée quand je vis le motif du tissu : un loup hurlant à la lune. Je portais l’un des t-shirt favoris d’Atheleen.

Elle devait être ici. J’étais toujours un peu effrayée par ce que je pensais avoir vu mais je savais que malgré tout je pouvais toujours compter sur elle. Je me décidais donc à me risquer dehors une fois un peu plus habillée. J’ouvris la porte avec précaution, passant ma tête par le battant. Un grand couloir s’ouvrait devant moi. Les murs de pierres du couloir étaient décorés de grandes tapisseries qui s’étendaient tout le long du passage. Les illustrations étaient séparées par de lourdes portes. Au fond du corridor, j’aperçus un escalier.

Je sortis, refermant discrètement la porte derrière moi. Avançant vers les marches à pas de loup, j’observais les tapisseries avec admiration. La première à ma droite représentait un couple. Ils étaient magnifiques et regardaient l’horizon dans un paysage de conte de fées. Bizarrement, une certaine nostalgie me saisit et je ne pus m’empêcher de détailler les traits de l’homme. Il avait une peau d’albâtre qui contrastait avec ses yeux sombres et sa barbe rasée de près. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, presque noirs. Ils semblaient avoir perdu une bataille contre le vent car ils étaient tout ébouriffés. La femme dans ses bras était son opposée. Plus petite, elle était assez bronzée. Ses cheveux d’un blond presque blanc volaient autour d’eux dans un ballet de boucles que le tisseur rendait presque vivant. Ses yeux étaient d’un vert profond et exprimaient une sérénité et un bonheur sans faille.

Les tapisseries qui suivaient celle-ci était bien moins heureuses. L’une d’elles les représentaient à nouveau. Mais, cette fois-ci, la femme était au sol, enchainée à l’homme qui tenait ce qui me semblait être la Terre entre ses mains. Je passais rapidement cette dernière ainsi que celle le représentant en train de désigner un village à des hommes en capuchons portant des épées. Elles me donnèrent la chair de poule et m’envahirent de tristesse sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Face à ce spectacle, de l’autre côté du couloir, des scènes fantastiques m’attendaient. Dans la première, une femme aux cheveux d’un noir corbeau flottait au-dessus d’un pentagramme. Elle se trouvait dans une salle où des centaines de personnes la regardait avec espoir. A son front, une couronne resplendissait éclairant toute la scène. La robe qu’elle portait se déployait, comme si le vent jouait avec le tissu. Ce dernier était marqué d’un motif au niveau de la poitrine mais je ne pouvais le distinguer.

A côté de cela, une autre tapisserie représentait une bataille sanglante entre des hommes, des femmes, des loups, des tigres et pleins d’autres animaux. Nombre d’entre eux étaient à terre, baignant dans la boue et le sang. Les hommes et les quelques femmes du tableau se battaient avec des épées et autres armes médiévales. Ils semblaient venir à bout des bêtes mais c’était au prix de nombreux morts.

Je continuais à avancer, laissant derrière moi les horreurs qui figuraient au mur pour une scène bien plus merveilleuse. Des dragons étaient au premier plan, entourés d’êtres digne d’un film de fantasy. Des elfes, des nains, et des humanoïdes faits de feu et d’eau se tenaient dans une forêt aux abords d’une rivière où nageaient des sirènes. Les visages des personnages étaient marqués par le sérieux, et l’inquiétude mais la splendeur de l’image m’empêchait de ressentir la solennité qu’essayait de dépeindre l’artiste.

Je me détachais avec beaucoup de difficulté de ce tableau pour tomber devant la dernière représentation qui me laissa plutôt perplexe. Un homme se tenait au milieu d’une multitude d’animaux les bras en l’air et les yeux révulsés. Un feu de camp était allumé devant lui depuis lequel s’élevait une dense fumée verte. Je n’arrivais pas à comprendre le sens de ce tableau et je le dépassais avec perplexité.

Lorsque j’arrivais enfin au niveau de l’escalier, j’entendis des voix me parvenant d’en bas. Ne voulant pas me faire remarquer, je descendis une marche après l’autre, tendant l’oreille dans l’espoir de comprendre la conversation. Heureusement pour moi, les marches étaient en pierre et une moquette assourdissaient mes pas. Mais, ne faisant plus tellement attention à l’endroit où je posais les pieds, je ratais une marche. Pendant quelques secondes il me sembla que je flottais, un pied en l’air et un cri se bloquant dans ma gorge. La gravité se rappela bien rapidement à moi lorsque je dévalais l’escalier dans un boucan d’enfer. Je hurlais à la mort et heurtais violemment toutes les marches restantes, la moquette tentant tant bien que mal de m’arrêter dans ma chute. Quand enfin je fus au pieds de l’escalier, je restais là, étendue sur le sol refusant le fait d’être toujours en vie.

\- « Rebekah ça va ? » me parvint la voix d’Atheleen

\- « Tu es toujours en vie ? Ce serait con qu’on t’ait sauvée pour que tu meures comme ça… »

Je grognais à cette dernière remarque, je n’avais pas eu à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui elle venait. Me disant que le tapis était vraiment confortable, je ne bougeais pas, résolue à en faire ma dernière demeure jusqu’à ce qu’ils partent pour me laisser mourir de honte.

\- « Dis, tu te décides à te lever où faut qu’on te traine à nouveau jusqu’à ton lit ? »

Mon cœur piqua un sprint à cette dernière remarque pleine de mépris. L’horreur me fit ouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête d’un ton brusque en direction de son auteur. L’inspectant des pieds à la tête, je pus constater qu’il me toisait de toute sa hauteur les bras croisés sur son torse. On aurait dit qu’il faisait face à une mouche qui aurait osé lui prendre son dessert. Je fus paralysée face au lac glacial de ses yeux.

\- « Skylar ! On s’était mis d’accord ! Je devais lui parler avant que tu ne te montres ! » s’exclama Atheleen.

\- « Oui bah c’était avant que Madame décide de faire un vol plané dans MA cage d’escalier ! »

J’assistais passivement à leur discussion, les regardant tour à tour tout en essayant de me remettre de ma chute.

\- « Tu parles d’un vol plané c’était plus un éboulement de montagne ! » railla Eric

En ayant assez qu’on se paye ma tête, je me levais prenant appui sur la rambarde, bien décidée à ce qu’on change de sujet.

\- « Euh… Les gars ? Vous voulez bien m’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Demandais-je à Eric et Atheleen, un peu incertaine. « Et qu’est-ce que vous faites avec lui ? » rajoutais-je d’un ton plus sec en désignant le dénommé Skylar.

\- « Je vais t’expliquer, ne t’inquiètes pas. » Me répondit plus calmement mon amie. « Viens, on va s’installer dans le salon, on sera mieux. »

Je la suivi à contrecœur en claudiquant, ma cheville droite et mon coccyx ayant moyennement apprécié ma chute. J’aurais préféré avoir tout de suite mes réponses mais je savais que pour toute discussion sérieuse Atheleen avait à cœur d’être à l’aise. Lorsque les garçons nous suivirent elle se retourna, faisant voler sa chevelure de feu.

\- « Pas vous ! Vous, vous allez voir ailleurs si on y est ! On n’a pas besoin de vos commentaires sarcastiques ou autres conneries ! »

A son regard noir dirigé vers Skylar lorsque qu’elle finit sa phrase, “les autres conneries” lui était clairement destiné.

\- « Mais – » commença Skylar

\- « Pas de mais ! J’ai dit du balai ! Oust ! » s’exclama-t-elle en leur faisant signe de déguerpir.

Elle s’avança ensuite dans un autre couloir. Lorsque j’aperçus le salon ma bouche se décrocha. Il était gigantesque et tenait plus de la bibliothèque de la Belle et la Bête que du salon classique. Tout était taillé dans un bois sombre et une multitude de livres s’étendait sur tous les murs depuis le sol jusqu’au plafond en passant par un deuxième étage qui entourait la pièce. Pour y monter, il fallait emprunter l’un des deux escaliers en colimaçon qui se tenaient de part et d’autre d’un espace de relaxation constitué de sofas, de fauteuils et d’une table basse en verre. Au fond de la pièce, une grande cheminée était encadrée de deux fenêtres donnant sur la forêt. 

La bouche béante et les yeux furetant aux alentours, je m’assis sur l’un des sofas face à Atheleen. Celle-ci dû d’ailleurs se rendre compte de mon admiration pour l’architecture car elle me tira de mes rêveries en me ramenant à mes douleurs terrestres.

\- « Tu ne t’es pas fait trop mal tout à l’heure ? Tu ne t’es pas tapé la tête ? »

Je grimaçais, mon coccyx et ma cheville se rappelant à mon bon souvenir à sa question. Je lui souris et comme après chacune de mes innombrables cascades je tentais de la rassurer. J’appréciais depuis longtemps sa manie de m’éloigner en vitesse de ceux qui se moquaient de mes nombreux faux pas, pour ne se préoccuper de ma santé que dans un deuxième temps.

\- « Ça va, je tombe h24 donc on peut dire que j’ai l’habitude. Je vais avoir quelques bleus mais rien de grave. »

\- « Tant mieux… »

Un silence gênant s’installa avant qu’elle ne se remette à parler.

\- « Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… »

\- « Oh je sais pas moi ! Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu traines avec celui qui as enlevé mes parents ? Ou pourquoi il n’a pas pris une ride malgré le temps ? Ou alors, tu pourrais m’expliquer pourquoi je me suis retrouvée dans une cellule, enfermée par des inconnus ? Ou tu pourrais m’expliquer ce que j’ai vu lorsque vous êtes venu me chercher ? »

Ma voix qui pour commencer avait été pleine de sarcasme devenait au fur et à mesure plus aigüe, ma colère face à mon incompréhension prenant le pas sur le calme que j’essayais de conserver face à mon amie. Craignant sûrement une crise d’hystérie, Atheleen plaça ses mains en avant dans un geste d’apaisement.

\- « Rebekah, je comprends que ça fasse beaucoup à digérer pour toi. Je te promets que je vais répondre à tes questions. »

Je hochais la tête en comptant jusqu’à trois en respirant profondément histoire de me calmer et de ne pas lui balancer tous mes doutes à la figure. Enfin, plus que je ne l’avais déjà fait.

\- « Bon… » dit-elle en soupirant, « je vais d’abord répondre à ta dernière question. Tu as vu pas mal de choses ce soir-là… Pour commencer, je vais te parler de ce que tu m’as vu faire. »

\- « Okay… » Des flashs de la guerrière qu’elle avait été passèrent devant mes yeux.

\- « Il n’y a pas de manière moins abrupte de te dire ça alors je vais y aller franco : je ne suis pas humaine. Je suis une élémentaire, une elfe pour être exacte. Ce soir-là, tu m’as vu utiliser certaines de mes habilités. »

\- « Une elfe ? »

Je l’observais dubitative. Intérieurement, quelque chose me poussait à la croire, trouvait son explication complètement logique et rationnelle, mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de penser qu’elle se foutait de moi.

\- « Je sais que ça doit te paraitre fou mais c’est la vérité. »

\- « Mais tu n’as pas les oreilles pointues. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c’est la première remarque qui me vint à l’esprit. Elle éclata de rire.

\- « Attention ton amour pour Tolkien ressort ! » arriva-t-elle à prononcer entre deux éclats de rire. Quand elle calma son hilarité, elle reprit : « Si j’en ai. Si tu ne les as jamais vu c’est parce que les elfes ont le pouvoir de modifier très légèrement leur apparence. »

Elle dégagea son oreille droite qui se transforma sous mes yeux. Elle s’allongea et devint de plus en plus fine au bout. Je fixai son oreille avec des yeux exorbités, oscillant entre l’émerveillement et le doute.

\- « Et le fait que tu lances du feu ? »

\- « Les elfes peuvent manipuler certains éléments. Je sais me servir du feu et j’apprends petit à petit à utiliser l’air. »

Elle eut un sourire joueur et fit un mouvement de main. Un air chaud joua avec mes cheveux au rythme du balancement de ses doigts. L’émerveillement prit le pas sur le doute et un sourire ébahi s’installa sur mon visage.

\- « Atheleen c’est extraordinaire ! Tu sais faire d’autres choses ? »

\- « Oui mais sans me vanter, si je te montrais toutes les particularités des elfes on en aurait pour toute la journée. Je préfèrerais avancer dans mes explications. » Me dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.

\- « Oh oui pas de souci », mon soupir montra clairement mon dépit de ne pas en découvrir plus sur ses capacités. « Parle-moi du loup. Tu l’as appelé Nath ? »

\- « Oui, Nathanaël est un métamorphe et plus spécifiquement il peut se transformer en loup. »

\- « En gros c’est un loup-garou ? » lui dis-je tout en essayant de réprimer mon envie de le comparer aux différents loups-garous de Hollywood.

\- « Oui tu peux dire ça… En gros « métamorphes » c’est un terme générique qui comprend tous ceux qui peuvent se métamorphoser en un animal particulier. Vu que Nath se transforme en loup le terme loup-garou est approprié pour parler de lui mais pas forcément pour un autre métamorphe. »

\- « Attends ! Tu veux dire que certaines personnes peuvent se transformer en d’autres types d’animaux ? »

\- « Oui, ici nous n’avons que des loups mais il existe pleins d’autres types de métamorphes, comme des tigres ou des lions… » Elle sembla penser à quelque chose. Un sourire espiègle qui aurait fait pâlir d’envie le chat du Cheshire s’étira sur son visage et sur le ton de la confidence elle m’annonça : « Certains métamorphes peuvent même se transformer en dragons. »

\- « En dragons ! Tu te fous de moi c’est ça ? » m’exclamais-je. Elle connaissait mon obsession avec les dragons. Depuis toujours je rassemblais tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur eux, que ce soient des livres ou encore des œuvres d’arts les représentant.

\- « Non je n’oserais pas te mentir sur ce sujet ! Je te jure que c’est la vérité ! » me dit-elle semblant offensée par le fait que je doute de sa parole. « Bon par contre ils sont assez réservés donc on les voit vraiment rarement… »

\- « Oh… Et Eric dans tout ça ? »

\- « C’est un vampire… »

La phrase qu’avait dit la femme devant la pièce où j’étais enfermée me revint à l’esprit.

\- « Les gens qui m’ont kidnappée… C’était aussi des vampires ? »

\- « Oui ,mais ne t’inquiètes pas ! » me dit-elle assez rapidement, « A part avec son sarcasme, Eric ne te fera aucun mal ».

Sa blague sonnait faux, elle avait voulu me rassurer en détendant l’atmosphère et en détournant mon attention de mes ravisseurs mais l’inquiétude marquait ses traits. Ses yeux me fixaient avec sollicitude et tout son corps était penché vers moi comme si elle se tenait prête à me rattraper.

J’émis un rire nerveux. Je n’aimais pas qu’on me traite comme une poupée fragile mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui dire qu’elle pouvait se mettre son attitude de maman poule où je pensais, c’était ma meilleure amie après tout. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’elle me connaissait si bien… et qu’elle repéra tout de suite mon malaise.

\- Et j’ai le droit de m’inquiéter ok ! Tu as été enlevée par des vampires alors que tu ne connaissais pas leur existence et tu es tombée dans les pommes ! Sans oublier la chute dans l’escalier ! J’ai donc même un devoir de me faire du souci ! Elle croisa les bras et finit sa phrase par un hochement de tête ferme digne du « et na » de Cléopâtre dans Astérix.

Cette fois, j’explosais de rire et elle me suivit avec quelques secondes de décalage.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, trois têtes sortirent de l’encadrement de la porte pour nous regarder avec confusion, nous étions au sol, larmoyantes et dans les bras l’une de l’autre.

\- « Euh les filles ? Ça va ? » 

L’expression de Nathanaël montrait qu’il questionnait clairement notre santé mentale, ce qui nous fit rire encore plus fort.

\- « Vous pensez qu’elles ont perdu la tête ? » La question très sérieuse de Skylar retenti depuis l’extérieur de la pièce et me calma instantanément

\- « Elles l’ont perdu y’a longtemps alors ! Elles sont toujours comme ça… Attends un peu tu vas voir, ça leur va passer. » Lui répondit Éric sans avoir remarqué mon changement d’humeur.

Je toussotais et retournais m’assoir sur le sofa. Atheleen eu plus de mal à se calmer mais se mit à mes côtés, devinant sans doute d’où venait mon trouble. Elle leur fit signe d’entrer, estimant qu’elle avait suffisamment expliqué la situation pour leur permettre de prendre part à la suite de la discussion. Les trois garçons s’empressèrent de s’assoir face à nous.

Skylar avait à peine ouvert la bouche que je le coupais. Pendant dix ans, une question m’avait tourmentée. Maintenant que j’étais face à lui, en pleine possession de mes moyens et avec mon amie pour me soutenir, je me devais d’obtenir une réponse.

\- « Mes parents. Est-ce qu’ils sont encore en vie ? ».


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar avait à peine ouvert la bouche que je le coupais. Pendant dix ans je m’étais posée une question, maintenant que j’étais face à lui, en pleine possession de mes moyens et avec mon amie pour me soutenir je ne pus m’empêcher de la lui poser.

\- « Mes parents. Est-ce qu’ils sont encore en vie ? »

\- « Ça promet d’être bon. »

Je ne réagis pas à cette remarque d’Eric, qui se prit un coup de coude de Nath, bien trop occupée à observer la réaction de mon interlocuteur.

A ma question Skylar avait soupiré et avait regardé le sol, semblant chercher ses mots.

Un silence pesant s’installa. La seule chose que je pouvais entendre était mon cœur battant fortement dans ma poitrine au rythme des doutes qui assaillaient mes pensées. J’avais été persuadée de vouloir la réponse à ma question. Mais maintenant qu’il se tenait devant moi, que je la lui avais posée, je me disais que finalement, peut être valait-il mieux que je ne sache rien.

Etant donné la précaution que prenait Skylar pour me répondre je compris qu’ils étaient morts. A dire vrai, je pense que je savais déjà qu’ils n’étaient plus de ce monde. Je le savais depuis cette nuit fatidique. Mais sa réaction en avait fait une certitude qui me serra le cœur. Sa lenteur à répondre à ma question transforma ma peine en une colère aveugle et des larmes de rage envahirent mes yeux.

\- « S’ils sont morts tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me regarder dans les yeux et de me le dire sans traîner ! » crachais-je en me levant.

Il me regardait maintenant en face, toujours assis sur le canapé. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir du regret mais aussi du doute. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

\- « Quoi ? T’es même pas foutu d’avouer ce que tu leur as fait ? Mais allez : dis quelque chose ! N’importe quoi ! »

Cette fois, je lui hurlais carrément dessus espérant qu’il réponde à mes accusations, qu’il réagisse. Je voulais qu’il me donne une raison de m’en prendre à lui, qu’il me permette de gérer mon chagrin par la colère et non par la douleur.

Il ne répondit pas à mon éclat. Il semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir et pendant un moment il ne resta que nous deux dans la pièce. Malheureusement pour les autres, son manque de répondant me força à les prendre à parti ? Je me tournais vers Atheleen.

\- « Dis-moi ce que tu sais je t’en prie ! Dis-moi comment tu peux te tenir dans la même pièce que lui ? »

Les larmes roulaient maintenant librement sur mes joues et ma voix se fit plus suppliante. Elle me contemplait avec compassion et culpabilité. Elle allait me répondre quand elle fut interrompue. 

\- « Ne t’en prends pas à elle, je vais tout te dire. Après tout, tu mérites de connaître la vérité. »

Je tournais vivement ma tête vers Skylar, il me regardait comme un père faisant la morale à sa fille de 4 ans. Choquée par ses paroles pleines de dédain, je rétorquais sèchement, le coupant :

\- « Je « mérites » la vérité ? Un peu que je la mérite ! Ça fait dix ans que tu aurais dû me la donner ! »

\- « Rebekah soit tu me laisses t’expliquer et tu ne me coupes pas, soit tu arrêtes de t’énerver et tu acceptes de coopérer sans connaître la vérité. C’est ton choix mais fais-le vite je n’ai pas que ça à faire. »

J’écarquillais les yeux, estomaquée par son culot. Je ne trouvais rien à répondre mais ce ne fut pas le cas d’Atheleen. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle s’écarta de Nath, qui depuis mon accusation tentait de la réconforter.

\- « Skylar ! Tu baisses d’un ton ! Sa réaction est compréhensible alors tu descends de ton trône de roi des connards et tu lui expliques sans t’énerver ! Et avec de la compassion, c’est toujours mieux ! »

Cette fois, je n’étais plus la seule à avoir les yeux exorbités. Tous la contemplaient avec un mélange d’admiration et de confusion, enfin tous sauf Skylar qui semblait plus s’être pris un camion à pleine vitesse dans la tête. Après avoir attendu que ses paroles aient bien intégré le crâne de ce dernier, Atheleen se rassit en lui faisant signe de continuer en haussant les sourcils, le défiant de ne pas s’exécuter.

Il la regarda encore un moment avant de toussoter et d’obéir non sans la regarder d’un regard noir.

\- « Très bien, elle veut la vérité, elle l’aura mais ne t’avise pas de m’interrompre. » 

Il se tourna vers moi. Je frissonnais à la rage que je vis briller dans ses yeux et à la douleur sous-jacente qu’il tentait de cacher. 

\- « Mes parents étaient à la recherche d’une enfant qui avait été enlevée. Ils croyaient avoir une piste et sont partis rencontrer un couple de sorciers qui avaient promis de les aider. Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient retrouvés morts, leur corps étaient mutilés. »

Je ne comprenais pas le lien avec l’enlèvement de mes parents mais je ne dis rien, je le haïssais mais je ne souhaitais à personne de perdre ses proches de façon si violente. Pendant un bref instant, il parut se perdre dans ses souvenirs et donna une image bien plus vulnérable de lui-même. Mais il se reprit, secouant la tête.

\- « J’étais décidé à les venger alors j’ai suivi leur parcours jusqu’à ces fameux sorciers. Et là, en plein interrogatoire, une petite fille de 6 ans m’est tombé dessus. Une petite fille qui ressemble traits pour traits à celle que mes parents recherchaient. Une petite fille qui avait un fameux tatouage qui ne se révélait qu’à l’aide d’une formule précise. »

Je le regardais avec horreur, refusant d’accepter ce qu’il venait de dire ou plutôt ce que cela impliquait. Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, ouvrant et fermant la bouche tel un poisson hors de l’eau. Je sentis la main d’Atheleen prendre la mienne et la presser en un geste de soutien.

\- « Et oui comme tu l’as deviné cette petite fille, c’était toi. Quand tu t’es trouvé face à moi, quand j’ai su que tu étais celle que mes parents avaient si désespérément cherchée, j’ai également su que tes « parents » étaient responsables de la mort des miens et je me devais de leur rendre la pareille. »

Rejetant ce qu’il sous-entendait, je me concentrais sur la dernière partie de sa phrase. Même si je savais qu’ils étaient morts, j’avais besoin de l’entendre de sa bouche.

\- « Alors tu les as tués ? »

\- « Tu n’as aucune raison de m’en vouloir, les sorciers que j’ai enlevés n’étaient pas tes parents, ils n’étaient que les meurtriers des miens et les kidnappeurs d’une enfant aussi inutile qu’insupportable. La mort n’était que ce qu’ils méritaient. »

Ces derniers mots pleins de haine ne m’atteignirent même pas. Je sentais qu’il me cachait quelque chose et sa façon de rejeter sa responsabilité m’énerva, mais étrangement, quand il confirma la mort de mes parents un poids immense s’enleva de mes épaules. C’est comme si une page se tournait. Je pus alors me concentrer sur ce qu’il avait affirmé. Selon lui, mes parents m’auraient enlevée.

Comment des êtres que j’avais si longtemps pleuré pouvaient avoir fait une telle chose ? Et surtout pourquoi m’auraient-ils enlevé moi ? Cela n’avait aucun sens.

Je ne voulais pas le laisser ternir l’image que j’avais d’eux mais il m’était difficile de le contredire alors que les seuls souvenirs que j’avais d’eux me paraissaient flous, trop lointains pour me servir à grand-chose. Je me souvenais d’eux comme de libraires passionnés par les vieux livres. Ils avaient toujours le nez fourré dans les pages de manuscrits poussiéreux. Ma mère aimait particulièrement les mythes de civilisations perdues et m’avait transmis son amour de la lecture fantastique. Même si les férus de livres anciens qu’ils étaient collait à l’image hollywoodienne des sorciers, je me demandais quand même pourquoi des libraires auraient enlevé une petite fille aussi ordinaire que moi.

\- « Pourquoi m’auraient-ils enlevée ? »

Un rictus se dessina sur son visage.

\- « Tu as des raisons de te le demander, après tout tu n’as rien de très spécial en apparence… » dit-il d’un ton ironique tout en me désignant de la main.

Mon amie intervint d’une voix fatiguée :

\- « Skylar »

\- « Atheleen », lui répondit-il d’une voix amusée

Elle le fusilla du regard en soupirant.

\- « Je croyais que tu avais plus d’humour que ça. Je suis déçu. », la railla-t-il avant de se retourner vers moi

\- « Ils t’ont enlevé parce que même si tu n’en as pas l’air, tu es la dernière Gardienne. »

Il continua avec un enthousiasme qui sonna très faux.

\- « Tu es celle que la prophétie présente comme étant désignée par la Déesse pour reconquérir le trône et faire régner la paix. »

Il souligna ses propos de mouvements de mains évoquant des pompons de cheerleaders.

Je le regardais comme s’il était fou. Je me tournais vers les autres cherchant du soutien. Eric semblait s’ennuyer et jouait avec sa montre. Atheleen et Nath fusillaient Skylar du regard mais aucun ne le contredire

\- « Vous vous rendez compte que c’est n’importe quoi cette histoire. »

Mon ton était incertain. Je cherchais désespérément une confirmation qu’il s’agissait là d’une blague et non de la réalité.

\- « C’est vraiment plus incroyable que le fait que tu sois entourée de vampires, d’un métamorphe et d’une elfe ? Ou le fait que tu aies un tatouage qui n’apparaisse que lorsqu’une formule est prononcée ? » 

En moi, la bataille faisait rage. Une partie de mon cerveau, la plus rationnelle, cherchait frénétiquement à nier l’existence d’une telle prophétie. Mais, une part plus majoritaire, plus floue, me hurlait de le croire aveuglément, elle me poussait à essayer de comprendre ma place dans ce monde qui m’était étranger. Sans que je comprenne ce qui me faisait avoir cette position, ce fut celle qui l’emporta.

\- « Je te l’accorde, si je peux croire qu’Atheleen est une elfe, je ne peux nier l’existence d’une prophétie. Mais je dois en savoir plus, il doit forcément y avoir une erreur. Je n’ai vraiment rien de spécial… »

Il soupira puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque la plus proche de l’âtre et en sortit un livre épais. Sa couverture en cuir clair était ornée du même symbole que j’avais vu apparaitre sur mon épaule une dizaine d’années plus tôt.

\- « La prophétie date d’il y a 16 ans, et plus précisément du jour de ta naissance. C’est le chaman Ashkai du clan des Loups qui a eu La Vision lors d’un soir de lune noire. »

A la mention du clan, Nathanaël s’était légèrement redressé, je vis de la fierté briller dans ses yeux.

\- « Mon grand-père était le chaman le plus puissant de tous les clans de métamorphes réunis ! J’ai entendu dire que ce soir-là, tous les chefs de clans étaient réunis pour l’écouter. L’arrivée de la prophétie était un jour important pour tous les habitants de la Terre des Double-visages ! » m’annonça-t-il avec engouement.

\- « La Terre des Double-visages ? »

\- « C’est comme ça qu’on appelle le territoire des métamorphes.»

Pendant ce temps, Skylar avait ouvert l’ouvrage et semblait chercher un passage précis. Lorsqu’il le trouva, il me le tendit. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la même illustration qui m’avait laissée perplexe dans le couloir du premier étage, celle où un homme se tenait debout, les bras en l’air et les yeux révulsés. Je supposais qu’il s’agissait là du fameux Ashkai. Le dessin occupait toute la page de droite et je voulus m’y pencher de plus près mais Skylar me poussa à lire le texte associé d’un mouvement de la main.

_L’Harmonie a été brisée provoquant un déferlement de malheurs sur Maredea. Après 50 ans, la Déesse a fui la prison de Chaos, graciant la Terre de sa présence. Marquant sa renaissance, elle a orné l’épaule de la prochaine Gardienne de son sceau divin, la désignant comme la clé de la paix._

_Elevée dans l’ignorance de son statut, sa championne accomplira sa mission en s’entourant d’agents du Chaos et de la Déesse créant malgré elle l’Harmonie partout où elle ira._

_Sous la lune d’Ostara, la Déesse bénira sa protectrice lui accordant ses pleins pouvoirs et_ _les astres lunaires s’uniront à nouveau sous l’égide de leur nouvelle Gardienne._

_Alors, achevant le règne solitaire de Chaos et sauvant sa moitié de lui-même, elle s’exilera à jamais de ceux qui l’ont vénérée_ _, leur laissant la garde de l’Harmonie en regardant avec espoir l’avenir de son peuple._

Plus je lisais, plus j’étais perdue. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui me reliait à une telle prophétie. Je levais un regard hagard vers Atheleen.

\- « Je suis sensée comprendre quelque chose à ce charabia ? »

Elle rit doucement avant de prendre le livre pour le placer entre nous.

\- « Maredea, c’est le monde d’où l’on vient. Pour t’expliquer simplement, il est situé sous nos pieds, au centre de la Terre. Je ne suis pas spécialisée en géologie pour t’expliquer comment c’est possible, mais pour te le représenter, imagine qu’il s’étend sur les bords intérieurs du noyau de la Terre. Et au centre, se trouve un noyau encore plus petit et phosphorescent qui joue un rôle similaire au soleil. »

Elle formait un cercle avec ses mains pour essayer de me schématiser ce qu’elle expliquait. Je ne visualisais pas bien comment le monde était construit mais je décidais de me concentrer sur les détails supplémentaires qu’elle me donnait plutôt que de me perdre à débattre de questions scientifiques.

Elle feuilleta le livre et s’arrêta sur une carte.

\- « Maredea est divisé en quatre territoires : le Royaume Ecarlate qui est la terre des vampires, les Provinces Ethérées où vivent les élémentaires dont les elfes, l’Ile Sacrée et la Terre des Double-visages où vivent les métamorphes. »

Elle me désigna les différents territoires au fur et à mesure de son explication.

\- « Il y a plus de 60 ans, notre monde vivait dans l’Harmonie, sous la gouvernance des Gardiens. Ils étaient des sortes de conseillers et de médiateurs pour les sociétés de Maredea. Les Gardiens provenaient tous de la même famille et le titre se transmettait à l’ainé du Gardien en place. »

\- « C’était une sorte de famille royale ? »

\- « Pas exactement, ils ne régnaient pas sur notre monde mais guidaient seulement les différents peuples, en proposant des solutions adaptées. Pour cela, ils utilisaient les nombreux pouvoirs qui leur avaient été confiés par la Déesse Lionyxa. Malheureusement, des conflits importants surgirent et ils ne purent conserver l’Harmonie. »

\- « Dis plutôt qu’ils ont fui comme des lâches et que personne n’a plus jamais entendu parler d’eux. »

Le regard de mon amie se voila à la remarque acerbe de Skylar et les autres semblèrent se tendre. Semblant ne pas vouloir en dire plus sur le sujet elle retourna au passage de la prophétie.

\- « La prophétie dit que la dernière Gardienne est désignée par la marque de la Déesse et qu’elle ramènera la paix dans notre monde. Skylar nous a dit qu’il avait vu apparaître cette marque sur ton épaule. »

Elle ferma le livre et me désigna le symbole de la couverture. Celui qui s’était dessiné brièvement sur mon épaule dix ans plus tôt et que je reconnaîtrais au premier coup d’œil.

\- « Cette marque te désigne comme la descendante des Gardiens qui guidaient notre monde et beaucoup te voient, soit comme une menace, soit comme une sauveuse. Tu représentes beaucoup pour les peuples de Maredea. »

Toutes ces informations s’accumulaient dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais la contredire, ayant moi-même vu ce dessin apparaître, mais je rejetais l’idée d’être impliquée dans une guerre qui me dépassait. Je refusais d’être embarqué dans une telle aventure. Je n’étais pas un personnage de roman, je ne pouvais pas tout mettre entre parenthèse pour un monde dont je ne connaissais rien.

Je me levais, décidée à rentrer chez moi et à oublier les derniers évènements. Je voulais revoir ma sœur et retourner à ma vie de tous les jours, aussi ennuyante soit elle. Je tournais la tête vers Atheleen. A côté d’elle, Nathanaël me regardait avec de l’espoir au fond des yeux. Je me sentis oppressée à l’idée de le décevoir, mais je ne pouvais pas être ce que tous attendaient de moi. 

J’inspirais un grand coup avant de m’exprimer d’une voix faible.

\- « Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce n’est pas mon monde… Je veux juste rentrer chez moi... »

Les épaules de Nath s’affaissèrent et une profonde tristesse s’empara de lui. Je détournais la tête, incapable de soutenir sa peine. Il se leva et sorti de la pièce. Derrière moi, Skylar ricana.

\- « Tu penses à toi avant de penser aux conséquences de tes actes. Je me suis trompé ! Tu es bien une Gardienne. »

Après un soupir, il ajouta plus bas :

\- « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui poussait mes parents à te chercher tout ce temps. »

Il sorti sur les talons de mon ami en claquant la porte. Son opinion n’aurait pas dû me toucher. Je ne le connaissais pas et tout ce que je savais de lui c’était qu’il était la cause de la mort de mes parents, qu’ils soient biologiques ou non. Mais, sa remarque me serra le cœur. J’imagine que c’était parce que les conséquences dont il parlait étaient de façon évidente reliées à l’abattement de Nath.

Mais ma décision était prise, je voulais rentrer chez moi et je ne voulais pas me mêler de cette histoire. J’observais les deux personnes restantes, attendant leur mépris ou leur incompréhension. Je ne reçus ni l’un ni l’autre.

Eric me regardait avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres, la tête penchée sur la droite. Je ne savais pas ce qu’il pensait et honnêtement j’étais déjà suffisamment enervée je n’avais pas besoin qu’il en rajoute une couche. Atheleen pour sa part, me regardait avec une sympathie qui m’alla droit au cœur. Je compris qu’elle ne me tenait pas rigueur de mon choix même si je voyais dans ses yeux qu’elle était triste que je ne partage pas son enthousiasme pour son monde.

Elle soupira avant de se lever en s’appuyant sur ses genoux.

\- « Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu sais on pourrait en parler un peu plus ? Je pourrais te montrer les merveilles que Maredea a à offrir. »

\- « Je suis sûre. Je te suis reconnaissante de vouloir partager ta connaissance de ce monde étrange mais je ne veux pas m’impliquer davantage. »

\- « Loin de moi l’idée de te contredire mais soyons honnête : rien que ta naissance a suffit à t’impliquer jusqu’au cou. Maintenant que les vampires t’ont trouvé tu ne seras tranquille que lorsque la paix sera établie ou lorsque tu seras morte aux pieds du Roi Saulka. »

Cette affirmation d’Eric me fit déglutir avec horreur. Je savais qu’en rentrant chez moi je serais bien plus en danger qu’ici où j’étais protégée par mon amie et les autres. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner ma sœur, ma mère d’adoption et ma vie ordinaire en général. Je tournais le dos à Eric et à ses remarques si justes, préférant nier en bloc et me terrer dans ma décision.

\- « S’il te plait Elie, ramène-moi à la maison. » redemandais-je à mon amie.

\- « Bon… si c’est ce que tu veux. Suis-moi. »

On sortit de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers une pièce ronde. Je ne fis pas attention aux couloirs que l’on traversait pour y accéder, bien trop plongée dans mes pensées. La figure dévastée de Nath me revenait en boucle et une voix puissante hurlait dans ma tête. Elle me criait de prendre mes responsabilités et de ne pas tourner le dos à ce monde qui comptait sur moi. Je tentais en vain de la bloquer, mais rien n’y fit. La seule chose que je parvenais à faire était de l’assourdir. Je m’en contentais pour le moment.

Mon amie se dirigea vers une petite table ronde située au centre de la pièce tout en ramenant sa chevelure en une queue de cheval haute.

\- « Pour rentrer chez toi je vais devoir utiliser un sort qu’une de nos alliées a créé. »

\- « Un sort ? Personne ne peut me ramener en voiture ? »

Elle se retourna avec une expression gênée.

\- « C’est sûr que ce serait plus facile… Mais le truc, c’est qu’on est plutôt loin de chez toi… »

\- « Comment ça loin de chez moi ? »

\- « Rebekah… On est en Ecosse… »

Je la regardais comme s’il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

\- « Comment ça on est en Ecosse ? Depuis quand ? Et surtout comment vous avez fait pour m’emmener si loin ? »

\- « Quand tu t’es évanouie… On a utilisé le même sort que je vais utiliser pour te ramener chez toi. C’est un sort de téléportation. »

\- « Un sort de téléportation… » Je fus stupéfaite pendant un moment avant de lever les mains au ciel.

\- « Tu sais quoi ! A ce point je veux bien croire n’importe quoi ! Renvoie-moi juste chez moi qu’on en finisse »

Elle soupira en roulant des yeux. Je crois qu’elle commençait à en avoir assez que je demande de rentrer chez moi mais elle se retourna vers la table sans rien ajouter.

Elle passa ses mains au-dessus de quatre bougies disposées en un carré puis les rassembla au-dessus d’un bol d’eau placé au centre. Chaque objet fut alors entouré par une flamme bleue. Elle murmura ensuite dans une langue qui m’était inconnue. Lorsqu’un vent chaud pénétra la pièce, elle se recula avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle me tendit le livre qu’elle avait auparavant posé sur la table.

\- « Tiens, prends-le. Il pourra t’être utile si jamais tu changes d’avis. »

Je pris le manuscrit avec réticence et elle m’indiqua de reculer avec elle jusqu’à la porte de la pièce. Je vis alors un grand cercle lumineux apparaître devant la table. Au départ, seul son contour doré était visible, mais bientôt l’intérieur devint flou. On aurait dit qu’il contenait un brouillard épais.

\- « C’est bon… Le passage est ouvert. Il mène chez Astrid. Et ne t’inquiètes pas, elle a fait en sorte qu’Emma pense que tu as passé le Week-end chez elle et que personne ne se rende compte de ton absence d’aujourd’hui. »

\- « Comment a-t-elle fait ça ? »

\- « Mince j’avais oublié ! Astrid est un vampire elle aussi. Et comme ils peuvent contrôler les esprits… »

Je la coupais dans son explication quand une réalisation me frappa.

\- « Tu veux dire que tout ce temps, pas une personne de mon entourage était normale. Que vous étiez tous au courant de ce monde fantastique… ».

Je me sentais abattue. J’avais l’impression que toutes les personnes autour de moi m’avaient menti. Au fond de moi, je crois que j’avais peur d’apprendre qu’aucune n’était devenue proche de moi pour moi, mais seulement pour une bête prophétie. Atheleen me regardait maintenant avec une expression désolée sur le visage.

\- « Rebekah… Je suis désolée… On ne voulait pas te le cacher... »

Elle cherchait ses mots essayant de me rassurer mais rien de ce qu’elle pourrait dire ne changerait ma peur, celle qui me martelait sans cesse qu’en réalité, j’étais aussi seule que 10 ans plus tôt. Je sentis mon nez me piquer et ma gorge se serrer mais je refusais de me mettre à pleurer devant elle. Je détournais mon visage d’elle et me concentrais sur le cercle.

\- « Arrêtes de t’excuser. Ramène-moi juste à la maison. »

\- « Rebekah, s’il te plait, on peut en parler… »

Je sentais à sa voix qu’elle ne savait pas quoi faire, qu’elle s’en voulait énormément, mais pour l’instant j’étais bien trop focalisée sur les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur mes joues.

\- « S’il te plait Elie. Dis-moi juste comment rentrer. »

J’entendis un reniflement sur ma droite avant qu’elle me réponde, respectant mon souhait.

\- « Tu as juste à marcher au travers du portail. Tu arriveras chez Astrid. »

Je n’attendis même pas d’autres instructions et avançais, décidée à tout laisser derrière moi. Le seul souvenir de mon aventure serait le livre que je serrais nerveusement entre mes doigts. Je sentis le brouillard m’envelopper et je fermais les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, j’étais dans le jardin d’Astrid.

Cette dernière se tenait devant moi. Mais je ne lui adressais pas une parole. Je sortis de chez elle et avançait tout droit, ne m’arrêtant qu’une fois arrivée dans ma chambre où je m’enfermais, enfin libre de me noyer dans ma peine.


End file.
